I Wonder
by rita louise evans
Summary: Haley walked out on her husband and daughter and know 15 years later she come back will she be able to get back the family she lost or is she too late.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wonder**

**Prologue **

Angel is 15 years old and she's the daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott. Angel didn't know her mom because she walked out on her and her dad when she was three months old. It was hard for her growing up without her mom but she had the best dad and Nan in the world. For years she wondered how her mom could leave them from what Brooke told her, Haley was such a good person and she loved them so much it just didn't make sense. Angel tried not to hate her but she couldn't help it, what kind of person walks out on their family with no word why.

When she was growing up she had quite a few medical problems and she was in and out of hospital but she's ok now she still has asthma and she deaf in one ear but apart from that she's fine. She knew how hard it was for her dad to see her like that because she knew he couldn't lose her as well and for years he wrapped her up in cotton wool and wouldn't even let her out of his site but things are different now and she hasn't had a really bad asthma attack in two years.

After Haley left Nathan gave up his dream of playing in the NBA to raise Angel she already had one parent gone he wasn't going to have her lose another one. So with the help of his mom Karen and brother Lucas he graduated college and is now the head coach at Tree Hill High School. When Haley first left he couldn't understand why they were so happy together, he tried looking for her but he had no clue on where she'd go. After a year he realised she wasn't coming back and that's what hurt him the most he didn't think he could live without her, but he had Angel and if he didn't have her he didn't think he'd be on this earth right now. For years he thought about divorcing her but he couldn't because he still loved her too much and the thought of it finally being over hurts him too much.

After Haley left she didn't really know what she'd do she loved her family so much and not a day goes by when she doesn't think about them but she had to leave. So many times she thought of going back but she couldn't what if they hated her for leaving she didn't think she could take that. After she left she got a job working for a record company and she is now one of the best producers in the world but everyone knows her as Bethany Joy. She thought about being a singer again but she knew her family and friends would know it was her so she remained backstage helping musicians get to the top. Haley waited for divorce papers to arrive but they never did which gave her hope so maybe he didn't hate her as much as she thought he would.

All Nathan had growing up was his mom and Lucas. Karen wasn't his biological mother but she's raised him since he was two months old after his Dad Dan killed his mom Deb. So Karen decided to raise them together because as much as Dan hurt her for leaving them she couldn't see Lucas's brother put in foster care. She loved both of them the same and she never treated them any different as far as she was concerned they were both her boys and she couldn't be more proud of them.

When Nathan and Lucas were 17 their dad came out of prison and no matter what he tried they couldn't forgive him for what he'd done. Dan tired to change when he was in prison but when he came out and he saw one of his sons married with a family it angered him that's what he should have had and now his one true love Karen was married and had a daughter with his own brother he felt betrayed and he blamed that on Nathan if he hadn't been so stupid and got his stupid mother pregnant he'd be with Karen now and they'd have there own family. He wanted revenge on the people who took from him so after failing to kill Nathan when he ran him over with his car he knew the police would close in on him so he went to the garage and killed his brother. A few days later he was arrested and sent back to prison but he was happy he got what he wanted because if he wasn't happy he wasn't going to let them be.

**Chapter 1**

Nathan had just come back from an away game and there was a few messages on the machine, "Hi dad I'm at Nan's house with Lilly I'll be home around 10". "Nathan I've got some news I need you to come to my house". Nathan hadn't herd that sound in her voice since Keith died. So he headed straight over there. When he got there he saw his brother and his mom sitting at the kitchen table he knew it had to be serious or they wouldn't be acting like this.

"Nathan take a seat please" Karen asked she knew this was going to be hard to say she still couldn't believe it and she'd known for a couple of hours.

"Ok mom what's going on" Nathan asked needing to know they were acting weird.

"Nathan, Dan was murdered two days ago it seems he pissed quite a few people of inside" Karen said tying to hide the smile on her face he'd done so much to hurt her family and now it was finally over he was gone for good.

"So he gone he's really gone why aren't we all happy about this the psycho is gone for good we should be having a party not sitting here moping" Nathan said as he got up that was the news he's been waiting for since he was little.

"Nathan the funerals next week and grandma asked me if we could all go" Karen asked knowing that was never going to happen Nathan hated him with all his being.

"No way in hell mom not after what that man did to my family I'm glad he's dead now he can't hurt us any more" Nathan said as he got up.

"Ok Nathan I'll let May know we won't be coming" Karen said as she got up to ring.

"Ok bye mom, Luke I'll see you tomorrow at the River Court" Nathan said as he left.

"Later Nate, say hello to Angel for me" Lucas said.

"Will do later Luke" Nathan said as he went to meet Angel at the cafe when Karen got the call she sent the girls there so they wouldn't have to hear what was going on.

"Hi dad, is Nan ok she looked shocked when we left like something had happened" Angel asked as her dad walked over to them.

"Nan's fine Angel how about we take a walk and we can talk" Nathan said.

"Ok, by Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow" Angel said as she walked away with her dad.

"Angel the reason Nan was shocked is because she found out Dan died, I'm sure she wanted to tell you girls but she thought it be best if Lucas and I found out first" Nathan said as they sat at the benches by the river court.

"Dad we should be happy about this look at what he did to our family" Angel said she hated that man for what he did.

"Oh believe me princess I'm very happy it finally over now we can live our lives with out fear of him coming back and hurting us" Nathan smiled as he hugged her.

"Dad I know I've asked you this before but do you think he's the reason mom left" Angel asked from what she was told growing up she couldn't understand why her mom left.

"I don't know I want to believe that believe me I do, but if that was the case she would have come back years ago. She would have at least tried to contact us all these years she knows where we are. I hate to say it but I think she was scared, maybe she thought she was too young to be a mom and a wife" Nathan cried.

"Yeah you right dad I don't know how to feel about her part of me wants to hate her for what she did, but deep down I know she's my mom I just miss her which is weird I don't even know her" Angel cried.

"I miss her too, but you know I'm lucky I see your mother everyday in you. Angel you're my world and I bless the day you came into my life. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. I hope living with me al these years hasn't been so bad without a mom" Nathan said as he held her.

"No dad, you're the best you've always been here for me. Even if mom came back I don't think I'd want to know her because of what she did how could she leave us with no word nothing for 15 years" Angel said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

Haley had decided she was going home to Tree Hill she couldn't be away from them anymore she needed her family. She'd cancelled all the new albums she was working on they had to find a new producer. Haley bought a new house and everything was there that she'd need. She'd spent the last ten years in LA and she was going to miss this place but she couldn't stay anymore.

"Haley I'm coming with you" Amanda said as Haley packed they've been best friends for eight years and she couldn't let Haley do this on her own.

"Mandy I'll be fine and I need you to stay here and look after the place, if I need you I'll call you" Haley said as she hugged her best friend.

"Hales I know you need to do this I know how much they mean to you, but do you know how hard this is going to be they probably hate you for what you did. I know if my mom walked out on me when I was a baby and then decided to come back years later it would make me not think much of myself you could course the girl problems" Amanda said hoping Haley knew what she was doing it would have been different if she'd gone back years ago but know Angel was a teenager.

"I know this is going to be hard and I wouldn't blame them if they hated me but I can't be without them anymore I need my family like I need air and even if they never forgive me I'll die trying" Haley cried she knew this was going to be hard but she couldn't be away from them anymore.

"Ok Hales, I stay here but I'll be on the first plane out if you need me" Amanda said and hugged her.

When Haley arrived in Tree Hill she thought about going straight to Nathan's but she couldn't she wasn't ready yet. So she decided to have a walk round the place looked exactly the same she walked over to see if the river court was still there and she found two girls playing basketball and it made her think of Angel did she play basketball like Nathan or sing like she did when she was younger. Haley decided to go and sit at her and Nathan's table to see if there names were still there. Nathan had wrote their names there on their first date. She remembered it like it was yesterday, he'd tried for months to get her to go out with him and when she finally said yes they were so happy and she wished they could be like that again.

While Angel and Lilly were playing Lilly noticed who it was that was sitting at the table she couldn't believe it after all this time. "Come on Angel lets go home" Lilly said not wanting Angel to notice who it is.

"Why we haven't finished playing yet" Angel said as she shot a three.

"You win come on I really want to go home" Lilly said as she grabbed her bag.

"Lilly what's going on your acting strange come on lets finish playing" Angel said.

"Angel it's nothing it's just I really need to get home my home work isn't done yet and you know what my mom's like" Lilly said.

"Lilly nan will be fine and it doesn't have to be in until Tuesday you've got two days" Angel said.

"Well can we just go" Lilly said as she grabbed her nieces arm.

"Lilly I'm not going I want to play basketball we've got a match tomorrow night and I want to win" Angel said picking up the ball and that's when she noticed who was sitting at her and her dad's table now she knew why Lilly wanted to leave so much.

"Come on Angel lets go" Lilly said as she noticed her face she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"No I've waited my whole life for this" Angel said as she walked over to the bench she'd sat at some many times she'd lost count.

"Shit this isn't good" Lilly sighed as she went after her.

"What in the hell are you doing here" Angel yelled at the woman who was unfortunately her mom.

"I'm sorry what" Haley asked confused.

"You think you can just come back after 15 years of nothing well your wrong we don't want you her or need you here we've been fine all these years without you why don't you just go back to wherever it is you've been my whole life" Angel cried she tried not to but it was hard this was the woman who walked out on her all them years ago.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I left you and your dad not a day went by when I didn't think of you" Haley cried now knowing this was her daughter.

"Cut the crap if you cared you would have been here, but you weren't now I'm going to do what your good at leave. I just want to know one thing why know why after all this time do you decide to actually give a shit" Angel yelled.

"I wanted to be here but I couldn't not after what I did, I know I can never take that back I will never forgive myself for the pain I've put you and your father through but I couldn't stay away anymore I need you and your dad in my life" Haley cried.

"Stop just stop stay the hell away from me and my dad we don't need you we've never needed you" Angel lied they did need her but not anymore what kind of selfish person walks out on their family.

"Angel I'm so sorry can you please forgive me" Haley cried she didn't know what to do anymore maybe she should have listened to Amanda when she told her it was going to be hard.

"Come on Lilly lets go I can't be here anymore oh and Haley stay the hell away from my dad" Angel said she didn't want her dad hurting because she decided to come back.

Haley didn't know what to do after Angel left she thought about going after her but she knew she couldn't this was going to be harder that what she thought she knew they wouldn't welcome her with open arms but she didn't think it would be this hard.

When Angel got home she went straight upstairs she couldn't handle seeing her dad right now he would want to know what was wrong and she didn't want him to find out she swore Lilly to secrecy. She wasn't going to let Haley ruin there lives again.

Nathan saw Angel rush upstairs without even saying hello which was weird he was going to ask her what going on at diner. After he finished making diner he called upstairs and Angel just said she wasn't hungry. Nathan knew something was wrong she never said no to mac and cheese she was just like Hales.

"Dad I said I'm not hungry" Angel sighed as he dad tapped on the door.

"Princess what's wrong and don't say nothing I know you now open this door so we can talk" Nathan said they could always talk about everything and that wasn't going to stop now.

"Dad I'm fine really I'm just not hungry I'll be downstairs soon" Angel said hoping he believed her.

"Angel come on open the door you know me I won't leave until I know your ok" Nathan said.

"Ok" Angel said as she got up to open the door her dad was so stubborn he would have stayed out there until she spoke to him.

"Angel what's happened" Nathan asked as she opened the door he could tell she'd been crying.

"Dad why, why now" Angel cried as he held her.

"What's happened has someone done something to hurt you" Nathan asked he'd never seen her like this.

"Dad I don't know what to do" Angel cried this was so hard she never thought she'd see her mother.

"Princess what's happened you're scaring me" Nathan asked needing to know.

"I saw, mom's back" Angel cried tears streaming done her face she knew she couldn't keep it from him he needed to know.

"Your mom's here as in Tree Hill" Nathan asked shocked he hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes I saw her at the river court earlier I yelled at here and told her to leave us alone. Why dad, why did she come back now" Angel cried.

"I don't know baby, but don't you worry I'm not going to let her hurt us again" Nathan cried all these years he wondered how Haley could leave them and now he could get answers but he couldn't he didn't think he could put his heart through it.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

After leaving the River Court Haley just walked around she didn't really know where to go she's never seen someone so hurt in all her life and she hated herself for what she did. If she could go back and change it she would in a heartbeat she'd replayed that day so many times but she thought she was doing the right thing for her family.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a couple of days since Nathan left the hospital and everything was great. They still didn't know who ran Nathan over everyone thought it was Dan but no one had any proof. Haley knew what she was about to do was going to destroy her family but she had to she couldn't stay she had to do this for them. She just hoped they wouldn't hate her. She waited until Nathan had fallen asleep before she crept into Angel's room she looked so peaceful lying there and Haley's heart broke all over again at what she was about to do._

"_Angel your probably going to hate me for what I'm about to do, and I won't blame you. I hate myself too but I have to go I can't stay anymore. But I hope you understand I love you and your daddy with all my heart and you're always going to be with me. I have to do this I'm sorry for all the heart and pain I'm going to course you but I hope one day we can be together again. I love you" Haley cried as she kissed her on her forhead._

_Haley crept back into her and Nathan's bedroom for what felt like the last time he looked so cute sleeping she wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. "I love you Nathan, please don't hate me" Haley whispered as she slowly closed the door._

_End of flashback._

She didn't know how she ended up at the docks but that's where her legs took her she noticed everything was the same she'd spent so many nights with Nathan here it made her smile. The bench where he told her he loved her for the first time was still there so she decided to sit down hoping by being here she could feel closer to the life she once had and hoped to have again.

After Angel told him Haley was back home he couldn't believe it why, why know after all this time. He knew he had to see her he couldn't let her hurt them again. He didn't have a clue on where she was so he decided to take a walk down to the docks it always helped him clear his head.

"What the hell do you think your doing here" Nathan yelled as he noticed her sitting there she looked the same and part of him just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go but he couldn't not after what she did.

"Nathan I, I'm sorry" Haley cried this was so hard they both hated her so much and she couldn't handle all the pain and anguish she was felling.

"You're sorry, what for leaving me in the middle of the night with a two month old baby, or are you sorry for not getting in contact for the last 15 years. Do you have any idea what we went through" Nathan yelled.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me" Haley cried as she got up.

"Don't just don't, you can't just come back after all this time and think saying sorry is going to make everything ok because it won't, you hurt me and my little girl to much. If you'd come back sooner maybe I could have forgiven you but not now I hate you for what you did" Nathan yelled as he backed away from her.

"I don't blame you for hating me I hate myself too. I wish I could take that day back but I can't if there was something I could have done differently I would have do you really think I wanted to hurt you" Haley asked.

"Cut the crap I don't want to hear it but you can stay the hell away from me and Angel I'm not going to let you hurt her again" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan please I want to get to know her please" Haley begged.

"No way in hell I will not let you hurt her, so lets say you stay for I don't know a week a month, I'll be left picking up the pieces again and I can't and won't do that" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan I'm not leaving again I promise you even if you never forgive me I'm going to stay here until you do" Haley cried.

"Why, why now why after all this time where were you when we needed you. Where were you when Keith died or when Angel was sick and I had to take care of her. We needed you then and you weren't there so what makes you think you can come back now and everything will all be forgiven because it can't and it won't" Nathan yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I, I never knew" Haley cried after she left she didn't speak to anyone not even her family no one knew where she was and now she hated herself even more Angel and Nathan needed her and she wasn't there.

"Just stay the hell away from us" Nathan yelled as he walked away he couldn't stay anymore the pain was too much.

After he left he knew he couldn't go home right now so he decided to go to his brothers he needed him right now. "Nathan what's wrong" Lucas asked as he opened the door.

"She's back" Nathan cried he couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

"Who who's back" Lucas asked he hadn't seen his brother like this for years.

"Haley, Haley's back what am I going to do Luke I can't let her hurt us again" Nathan cried.

"Don't worry little brother Brooke and I are here for you no matter what" Lucas said as he hugged his brother he wasn't expecting that he was resigned to the fact Haley was never coming back.

"Daddy what's wrong with Nathan" Isabelle asked as she came in the lounge.

"Nathan just a bit upset can you get mommy for me" Lucas asked his 5 year old daughter.

"Ok daddy, don't cry uncle Nate I love you" Isabelle smiled as she went to get her mom.

"Love you to princess" Nathan smiled she was so much like Brooke it was unbelievable.

"Luke what's wrong" Brooke asked as she came in the lounge with Isabelle.

"Isabelle can you go upstairs and sit with your brother for a while" Lucas asked as Brooke sat next to him on the couch.

"Ok Daddy" Isabelle said as she went upstairs.

"Nathan what's happened" Brooke asked she'd never seen Nathan like this.

"Haley's back what am I going to do Brooke" Nathan cried.

"Don't worry I'll set her straight on a few things no way in hell is she going to come back after all this time and hurt you and my god daughter I won't let it. When I see her I'm going to tell her about herself how dare she come back after all this time" Brooke yelled as she rubbed her stomach.

Nathan smiled he knew how Brooke could get he wouldn't want to be Haley when she get hold of her Brooke has a temper especially when she's pregnant. "Thanks Brooke so did you find out what your having yet" Nathan asked.

"Nope and we're not going to this time I want it to be a surprise" Brooke smiled.

"Good, good well I better go before Angel gets worried" Nathan said as he got up.

"Ok if you need us you know where we are and don't worry Nathan I'm not going to let that bitch hurt you or Angel again" Brooke said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow Luke at the River Court.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

Haley never wanted to get out of bed again but she had to she had to get everything ready for tonight she knew people were going to be mad but she just hoped things would become easier with time.

Brooke didn't have a clue on where Haley would be so she gave up and went to Tric to help Peyton close up she still couldn't believe Peyton sold Tric she loved the place too much.

"Hey Peyton it's going to be strange, you not owning this place" Brooke said as she took a seat next to Peyton at the bar.

"I know, I thought long and hard before deciding to sell but with Jenny at school and looking after Ryan I didn't have the time to really run this place like I wanted too" Peyton said.

"I still can't believe you got Bethany Joy to buy it she's huge in the music industry, so what was it like meeting her" Brooke asked knowing Peyton was a big fan.

"I didn't meet her I met her assistant Amanda, Bethany going to be at the opening tonight" Peyton smiled she couldn't wait to meet her.

"So is Angel still singing tonight or is she going to be scared like last time" Brooke asked.

"Yeah we were rehearsing yesterday morning she's so good Brooke she reminds me of Haley in high school" Peyton said she really hated Haley for what she did but Haley could sing she thought for sure Haley would make it to the big time and Peyton thought that's why she left.

"Yeah I know just don't tell Angel that she hates being compared to her, anyway speaking of Haley she's back" Brooke sighed she knew people were going to be hurt by her return.

"What did you just say" Peyton said not quite believing it.

"Haley's back I haven't seen her yet but when I do oh she's going to get what's coming to her" Brooke yelled they were like sisters growing up but she hated her for what she did no one hurts her family what kind of mother walks out on their child with no word nothing for fifteen years.

"How are Nathan and Angel taking it" Peyton asked.

"Not good but they'll be ok because I'll be damned if I let her hurt them again" Brooke said.

"Me too how could she even do what she did and then come back and expect everything to be fine" Peyton said she finished packing her things away.

While Haley was getting ready there was a knock on the door she knew it was Amanda she was coming down to help her with the opening of Tric tonight.

"Oh hales come here" Amanda said as she hugged her bestfriend.

"Mandy what am I going to do they both hate me so much" Haley cried.

"Did you tell Nathan why you left" Amanda asked as they sat on the couch.

"No I couldn't I've never seen him like that, I love him so much and he hates me what am I going to do" Haley cried.

"Hales you need to show them how much you love them you can't give up now I'll be here if you need me" Amanda said as she held her she knew how hard this was on her and she'd do anything to make things right for her again.

"I can't go tonight there all going to hate me this was a bad idea" Haley cried.

"Hales I said to you this was going to be hard, by you buying Tric you can still do your music. Haley eventually things will calm down right now it's just going to be hard" Amanda sighed.

"Can you go I'm going to come later that way they won't know it's me right away" Haley asked.

"Ok but they going to find out anyway the quicker you do it the harder it's going to be" Amanda said knowing how hard this was all going to be.

"I know thanks Mandy I don't know what I'd do without you" Haley said and hugged her bestfriend.

All day all Angel could think about was her mom she couldn't understand why she would come back now after all this time. She'd never seen her dad so upset he'd been in his room all day he let her have the day of school understanding the need to be on her own right now. She thought about ringing Peyton and cancelling tonight she didn't think she could get up and sing with everything going on but she couldn't because she needed this she'd worked so hard to earn the confidence to get up there and sing and she wasn't going to let her mom ruin this for her.

"Dad are you coming to Tric the opening's tonight" Angel asked as she knocked on his door.

"I can't you go have fun" Nathan said not really wanting to see anyone.

"Dad come on we can't let her ruin are lives like this I'm performing tonight dad and I want you there" Angel asked hoping he would.

"I might see you there but if I don't knock them dead baby girl the world needs to hear your voice" Nathan said as he opened the door.

"Thanks dad, and please don't let mom hurt you more than she already has I hope to see you there I love you dad" Angel said as she hugged him.

"I will bye princess have fun" Nathan said as he watched her go he thought about going but didn't want to bump into Haley again.

"Hi Amanda this is my best friend Brooke everything's ready what time will Bethany be joining us" Peyton asked as she noticed her walk into the club.

"Bethany's running late but she'll be here soon" Amanda said as she took a seat.

"Angel over here" Brooke yelled as she saw her niece come in the club.

"Hi Brooke, Peyton" Angel said as she made her way over to them.

"Angel this is Amanda she works for Halo records her boss Bethany Joy is the new owner" Peyton said introducing her Angel had a shot at being signed Peyton knew she was good enough.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Angel said as she shook her hand.

"Hi, so I hear you're singing tonight I bet you'll be amazing" Amanda said shocked at how much she was like Haley she had Haley's deep brown eyes and facial features. If she had Haley's voice she knew she was going to steal the show.

"Thanks, I'm really nervous I've never really played for anyone before" Angel said as she took a seat.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Amanda smiled knowing Haley is exactly the same the amount of times she tried to get her to sing.

Haley had been sitting at home for a few hours now contemplating whether to go or not. She knew she had to it was her club not that anyone knew that it always amazed her how she stayed out of the public eyes and that's how she liked it and living in LA everyone was a celeb so she didn't really stand out.

Haley knew it was no or never the club had been open an hour now so she knew it be pact she could just sneak in without being seen. She decided to go so she grabbed her car keys and drove to Tric for the first time in fifteen years. When she got there she was escorted straight in by the security Amanda had put her name on the door knowing she'd come as Haley and not Bethany.

Angel was just coming on the stage when she noticed her mom sit down she knew it was her even though she tried to disguise herself. Angel knew what she had to do so she went over to Peyton and changed the song she was going to sing The Climb but now she knew what she had to sing she used to play it alot when she was younger. No it seemed fitting.

Haley knew who it was standing on the stage she looked right at her she was so proud of her she knew she could sing without hearing a word Haley liked to think Angel was at least a little like her and this was the same place she made her debut so many years ago.

"Hi everyone how ya'll doing tonight I'm Angel and I'm going to sing for ya'll this goes out to everyone like me and I hope the person takes the hint" Angel smirked right at Haley hoping it went as well as she hoped.

_**Sometimes I think about you**__**  
><strong>__**Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me**__**  
><strong>__**And would you even recognize**__**  
><strong>__**The woman that your little girl has grown up to be**_

Haley knew she was singing about her and it broke her heart and as much as she wanted to leave she couldn't Angel had an amazing voice she had so much passion as she sang Haley couldn't stop the tears from forming he daughter had the voice of an Angel and she was broken because of her.

_**'Cause I look in the mirror and all I see**__**  
><strong>__**Are your brown eyes looking back at me**__**  
><strong>__**They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**___

___**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California**__**  
><strong>__**There's sunny skies as far as I can see**__**  
><strong>__**If you ever come back home to Carolina**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder what you'd say to me**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I think about how it ain't fair**__**  
><strong>__**That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do**__**  
><strong>__**You weren't around to cheer me on**__**  
><strong>__**Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do**___

___**Did you think I didn't need you here?**__**  
><strong>__**To hold my hand, to dry my tears?**__**  
><strong>__**Did you even miss me through the years at all?**___

___**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California**__**  
><strong>__**There's sunny skies as far as I can see**__**  
><strong>__**If you ever come back home to Carolina**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder what you'd say to me**___

___**Forgiveness is such a simple word**__**  
><strong>__**But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt**___

___**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California**__**  
><strong>__**And just in case you're wondering about me**__**  
><strong>__**From now on I won't be in Carolina**__**  
><strong>__**Your little girl is off, your little girl is off**__**  
><strong>__**Your little girl is off to Tennessee**_

When Angel finished the crowed went crazy and Haley couldn't be more proud even if her heart broke knowing Angel could never forgive her and she couldn't blame her she did this to them by leaving.

"Angel that was amazing" Brooke cried as she hugged her niece.

"Thanks Brooke I needed to make a point and I think I did" Angel said looking straight at Haley.

"I think you made it I take it your mom's here where" Brooke asked needing to talk to her.

"She was over there" Angel said noticing Haley had now left.

Watching Angel with Brooke made her both happy and sad knowing her daughter didn't really need her she had Brooke so she went to her new office to get away from it all thankfully the only person to see her there was Angel she didn't think she could handle Brooke and Peyton having a go at her right now.

"Oh hales she's amazing" Amanda smiled as she came into the office knowing Haley would be here.

"I know, we have to help her the world needs to hear her voice" Haley smiled even if she wouldn't let her do it she had friends who would sign her in a heart beat.

"Don't worry I'm already on it" Amanda said as she sat down next to Haley.

"She really hates me I just don't know how I'm going to get through to her" Haley cried.

"Don't worry she'll come round it's just going to take time she needs to know your going to stay here and not run off again when she can trust you she will" Amanda said knowing what Angel was going through her dad walked out on her when she was a kid and now they were as close as anything.

"Oh god I hope your right" Haley cried.

"Haley what in the hell are you doing here" Peyton asked as she opened the door to her old office not expecting this.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I've just got a new laptop so I've been sorting out all my flies and software I should be able to update more now.**

**Chapter 5 **

Haley didn't really know what to do she couldn't run anymore Peyton was here she was going to find out anyway. "Hi Peyton" she sighed as she got up.

"What the hell is going on and why are you in my office" Peyton asked not that it was hers anymore but it sure as hell wasn't Haley's.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk, I'll be outside if you need me hales" Amanda said as she got up to leave.

"Thanks Mandy, so your probably wondering what's going on" Haley asked.

"Yeah that thought crossed my mind and how the hell do you know Amanda she works for Halo Records" Peyton yelled wondering what in the hell was going on.

"She's my best friend she's here for me, I needed to come back home, I saw this place for sale and I asked her to come down and buy it for me" Haley said.

"What no I sold Tric to Bethany Joy owner and producer of Halo records" Peyton asked confused.

"I know, this might be a shock to you but that's me I'm Bethany Joy, when I left I didn't really know what to do with my life. After I finished college I got a job working for a small record company writing and recording songs and after a year I'd made enough money to start my own company and that's how I met Amanda we've been friends ever since" Haley said not sparing any details.

"What the hell so all this time you've been living the life of luxury while Nathan and Angel have been barely getting by without you here what kind of person are you at least I know why the world don't know who you are. You really didn't want Nathan and Angel to find you, did you. So why did you come back did you really just want to hurt them. What in the hell happened to you Haley didn't you think Nathan had already been through enough and Angel she was fine without you. Do you have any idea on what this is going to do to her knowing her mom left to make a life for herself without them" Peyton yelled she couldn't believe Haley was being so selfish.

"It wasn't like that Peyton do you really think I want to hurt them by coming back I couldn't live without them anymore and I wouldn't that's why I came back and I know this is going to be hard but I need my family, I'm just hoping one day they'll be able to forgive me" Haley cried.

"Never going to happen I'm not going to stand by and watch you wreck Nathan again do you have any idea what he went through after you left. He was broken not just by Dan for killing the only father figure he'd only ever known but by you for leaving in the middle of the night with out even telling him why. I get you were scared Haley not that many people are married and have a child at that age but to do what you did your no better than Dan" Peyton yelled.

"Don't you dare say that to me I'm nothing like Dan" Haley yelled as she ran out of her office she couldn't stay anymore she couldn't hear anymore her heart was already broken and she couldn't make it any worse.

After Haley ran out of tric she went to walk by the docks it's the only place she felt safe. She really didn't know what to do anymore everyone hated her all she wanted was her family back that's all she ever wanted but know she knew it was too late they'll never forgive her.

After sitting at home for the last couple of hours Nathan knew what he had to do he couldn't keep going on like this Haley had already ruined his life once he couldn't let her do it again. He decided to head to the river court playing basketball always helped clear his head. After shooting around for about an hour he noticed Haley walking his way and as much as he hated to admit it she still looked good.

"Nathan we need to talk" Haley said as she made her way over to him.

"I've got nothing to say to you" Nathan said as he shot another basket.

"Nathan please talk to me, I need to tell you something" Haley cried.

"Do you not get it I don't care what you have to say to me, I hate you for what you did to me and my daughter" Nathan yelled he hated seeing her so broken but she did this to them not him.

"Nathan please just let me explain if you never want to see me again after that then I'll understand" Haley pleaded she didn't care if she looked desperate she needed her family back.

"I can't Haley just go I never want to see you again" Nathan cried he knew deep down that wasn't true but it's how he felt right now she wasn't they Haley he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Nathan please don't say that" Haley cried she knew what was coming next and it broke her heart in a million pieces after all these years she thought she'd be prepared for it.

"Haley I want a divorce I need to move on with my life. I now realise I could never love you not the way I did you were my world Haley and you hurt me more than I could even imagine. The only good thing you ever did for me was give me my precious daughter and I'm not going to let you hurt her or me. The best thing you can do right now is what your best at leave, we don't want or need you here. We've been fine all these years without you so just go" Nathan cried.

"Nathan please don't do this I'm back now and I'm never leaving you or Angel again" Haley cried she knew it was going to be hard but nothing like this.

"Your too late" Nathan said as he walked away he couldn't stay anymore it broke his heart to much to look at her right now.

When Nathan got home Angel was watching TV so he sat next to her he wanted things to go back to the way they were before Haley came back.

"Hi princess how was it" Nathan asked he hated not being there for her tonight but he hoped she understood.

"It was great this producer really liked my music and she wants to sign me when I finish school she said education is really important" Angel smiled she still couldn't believe that happened.

"That's great baby and she's right education is important, I'm so proud of you, you know that. Things are going to be better from now on, we're not going to let Haley ruin our lives again" Nathan said as he hugged her.

"I know dad, I saw her tonight she was in the club when I sang, I don't know how to feel about her I really want to hate her for what she did to us" Angel sighed.

"Princess if you want to get to know her I'll be fine with it, if you need to find out more about your other family I want you to be able to do that. I don't want you to feel like you'd be choosing" Nathan said he didn't want his daughter to hurt anymore it broke his heart.

"I know thanks dad, I just don't know what to say to her, what do I say to the woman who never wanted me" Angel cried.

"Princess that's not true you were always wanted and loved, Haley just was never ready I guess, we were both so young but I wanna tell you something. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I would be lost without you in my life" Nathan cried as he held her he just wanted to take the pain that Haley caused away from her.

"Thanks dad I love you" Angel smiled even though she never had a mom she had the best dad in the world.

"I love you to princess, so what you doing tomorrow, do you feel like hanging out with you old man just like old times" Nathan asked it had been ages since they did something just the two of them.

"I would love to dad but I'm going to tric tomorrow the producer I was telling you about is going to work on some stuff with me, you can come if you want" Angel smiled she still couldn't believe this was happening not many fifteen year olds get asked to work with the biggest producers in the country.

"No I think I'll go and see your uncle Luke, you have fun and I'll meet you when you finish and we can do something then" Nathan smiled he couldn't be more proud of her right now.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy.**

**Chapter 6**

When Angel got to tric Amanda was just setting things up the new recording studio looked amazing. She'd spent most of her life coming to tric and it felt a bit strange being here without Peyton.

"Hi Angel so glad you could make it, my boss is on her way, how about we get started" Amanda smiled she just hoped Haley didn't fire her for what she's about to do. Haley has no idea the person they're working for right now was her daughter. But Amanda had to do this after Haley came back last night she was so broken she knew she had to do something Haley needed her family back. And this would give her a chance to get to know her daughter.

"Ok so what should I do" Angel asked she felt really nervous right now.

"I can see that you're nervous so how about I just go and grab us some drinks and you can try and get comfortable" Amanda said she was so much like Haley it was unreal.

When Haley got to tric she thought about turning back round she didn't really feel like working on anyone's music right now her heart was broken all she wanted to do was stay in the hotel she really wasn't going to be much help to anyone the way she was feeling.

"Angel what, what are you doing here" Haley asked shocked to see her there.

"Me what are you doing here" Angel asked confused.

"I own the place" Haley said confused what was going on.

"Great Haley your here, let's get started" Amanda said as she came back with the drinks.

"Oh hell no I'm not working with her" angel yelled as she got up to leave she knew this was too good to be true.

"No you stay I'll go, I'm sorry" Haley cried she hated the way this was going all she wanted was to try and get to know her little girl.

"No you'll both stay, you need to talk so I'm going to lock you both in here until you sort this out" Amanda said as she rushed to the door. They needed this even though she only knew angel for a short while she could tell she needed her mother in her life.

"I can't believe this shit. You've got a nerve, so was this the plan huh have me think I'm a good musician just so you could try and mess with my head real nice" Angel yelled.

"Angel I had no idea you was the musician Amanda wanted me to work with, and you are a good musician you have so much pure talent I've never her a voice as soulful as yours" Haley sighed as she sat down god knows how long they'd be locked in here for.

"Whatever you do know this is kidnap" Angel sighed as she sat down as far away from Haley she could get.

"Angel as much as you don't want to believe me I had no idea this was going to happen" Haley sighed.

"Whatever, well this isn't going to work I hate you just as much as my dad does" Angel yelled.

"I know and you have every right to hate me but you have no idea what I've been though" Haley cried.

"What you've been though, I get it, it all about you what about me and my dad did you ever think about us. And what we're going though without you" Angel yelled.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen I love you and your dad more than anything in this world" Haley cried.

"Yeah and you have a great way of showing it. Whenever things get hard you leave regardless of the hurt and pain you're going to course. All these years I wondered why you left us and I've come to the conclusion your selfish all you think about is yourself" Angel yelled.

"Not a day went by when I didn't think of you, I wanted to come back more than you'll ever know but I couldn't" Haley cried.

"Why, why did you leave, didn't you want me" Angel cried as much as she didn't want to know she had to this was all too much right now.

"I always wanted you always, you were my baby girl and I loved you so much" Haley cried as she moved towards her it was killing her the hurt and pain she was going though because of her.

"Then why, why did you leave" Angel cried.

"I had to, I couldn't stay, as much as I wanted to I had to get away" Haley cried.

"But why, did something happen between you and my dad" Angel asked none of this was making sense.

"No I love your dad he's the only man I've ever loved will ever love, I knew that no matter happened you'd be ok because you had him" Haley cried as she sat next to her on the floor she wanted to pull her into her arms but she knew she couldn't.

"Why, why did you leave I don't get it if everything was perfect why leave" Angel cried she had to know.

"I had to Angel, I know you need answers right now but I need to talk to your dad first even though things are hard right now I hope one day you'll both let me in. Because I love you both so much" Haley cried.

"Is that the wedding ring my dad gave you" Angel asked as she noticed the ring.

"Yeah, I've never taken it off not even for a second" Haley smiled as she looked at her ring.

"Why, you're not together anymore and dad moved on years ago man the amount of girlfriends he's had over the years" Angel lied she wanted to hurt Haley just like she hurt them.

"At least I know why now he wants a divorce, and I don't blame him for moving on after I hurt him. But I love your dad and I'm still hoping for the day he'll come back to me" Haley cried it broke her heart the thought of Nathan being with other women.

"Not going to happen I won't let you hurt him again" Angel said.

"You're never going to forgive me are you" Haley cried.

"No I don't need you I never did, I have my family my real family" Angel said as she got up.

"So how's things going in here" Amanda asked as she opened the door.

"I won't be making music now, so you can both just stay away from me" Angel said as she moved past her to leave.

"Mandy why did you do that she hates me even more now, I don't know what to do anymore" Haley cried.

"Haley you didn't tell her did you" Amanda asked.

"I couldn't she hates me nothing is going to change, what am I going to do" Haley cried.

"Don't worry I'm going to sort this out" Amanda said as she left they needed to know the truth and Haley was never going to tell them.

"Mandy don't" Haley cried but she was too late she was gone.

Now Haley didn't know what to do she knew she couldn't leave again, she had to fight for them but she didn't even know where to start they hated her too much.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Chapter 7**

After leaving Tric Angel went to the river court hoping her dad was there she needed him right now she'd never felt so much pain her whole life, she wished Haley had never come back, why did she have to come back now. Why now did she just want to hurt them more than she already had?

"Angel we need to talk" Amanda said as she sat next to her.

"Why so you can tell me more lies" Angel said as she got up to leave.

"I never lied to you, you are a good singer, yes I went about things wrong but I wanted to help you both of you, because I know you need your mom just as much as your mom needs you" Amanda sighed.

"Well your wrong I don't need her I never did" Angel yelled.

"I don't believe that for a second. I grew up without my dad he left when I was small, and I hated him for it. But now we have an awesome relationship he made things right with me for leaving" Amanda said hoping she listened.

"Whatever I don't need her, she's a selfish bitch who only thinks of herself, she left me, when I was a baby and thinks she can come back after fifteen years and expects everything to be rosy well it aint" Angel yelled.

"That's not how it is and do you think she wanted to leave you or your dad your all she ever thinks about, your mom loves you she did it for you" Amanda yelled she couldn't keep it in any longer they had to know.

"What do you mean she left for me, are you crazy how would her leaving be good for me" Angel asked confused.

"Your mom will probably never talk to me again after this but you have to know" Amanda sighed Haley was never going to get the chance to tell them they hated her to much to let her in.

"No what, what is going on" Angel asked confused.

"Your mom left to protect you and your dad" Amanda cried.

"Protect us from what this doesn't make sense" Angel said as she sat back down.

"I'll get to that, let me finish. Did you're dad tell you about the accident just before your mom left" Amanda asked needing to know how much Angel knew.

"Yeah Dan wanted revenge on my dad why does this have to do with Haley leaving" Angel asked.

"Ok, here it goes, when you dad was in the hospital your mom came home to get a few things for you and your dad she hated leaving you, but your Nan told her she needed to rest too it wasn't good for you or Nathan if she got ill too. Anyway while she was at home Dan came to the apartment and threatened your mom, he told her the accident was no accident and that if she didn't leave town he'd take two of the most important people to her and this time he wouldn't miss. Haley couldn't understand why Dan would do this to them" Amanda cried.

"So Haley left because Dan threatened us, so why didn't she come back after Dan went to prison" Angel asked it was all starting to make sense now but she still could have come back.

"She didn't know he was in prison up until a few months ago and then we found out he died, you see your mom hired an investigator to track down Dan to see if there was a way for her to stop him because she couldn't be away from you anymore. As soon as she found out Dan was in prison we arranged everything so your mom could come back all you mom ever wanted was to be here for you and your dad but she couldn't. Dan was hell bent on destroying Nathan that she couldn't risk your lives that's why she stayed away so long" Amanda cried.

"Where is Haley I need to talk to her" Angel cried it was time for her to get to know her mom Dan did this to them and all these years she'd been wrong about her mom, she couldn't let Dan ruin their lives anymore than he already had.

"Yeah she was at Tric she should still be there" Amanda said hoping would get better now that Angel knew the truth.

"Thanks Amanda, thanks for telling me" Angel said as she left she had to make things right with her mom.

After sitting there strumming her guitar Haley decided to leave she needed to go back to the hotel she was so tired after not sleeping for the last couple of days. After locking up she decided to walk back she needed fresh air right now.

"Haley wait" Angel asked as she saw her mom walk away from tric.

Haley knew it was Angel so she stopped and turned to look at her she didn't think she could take anymore about how much she hated her this was all too much right now.

"Mom" Angel cried as she walked towards her mom.

Haley didn't know what was going on but she had a feeling Angel know knew why she left "I'm so sorry Angel" Haley cried as she started crossing the road towards Angel.

"Mom stop look out" Angel screamed but it was too late as the car collided with Haley knocking her to the ground.

Angel rushed off to her mom while the driver got out. "I'm sorry, I didn't see her she just walked into the road" the driver cried.

"Call an ambulance, mom stay with me please I need you" Angel cried as she held her.

"I'm sorry, Angel" Haley cried.

"Mom, I forgive you please don't leave me, I'm sorry about what I said before I do need you I always have" Angel cried.

"You're the daughter I always wanted and I need you to look after your dad" Haley cried she felt herself slipping into a coma.

"Mom no please, I need you, I want to know you" Angel cried.

"I love you" Haley whispered as she went into unconsciousness.

"Mom" Angel screamed as the ambulance came.

When they got to the hospital Angel didn't know what to do she needed her dad, her mom was in surgery and she couldn't help thinking it was her fault if she hadn't called her she wouldn't have walked into the road and got hit by the car.

Angel had to leave the doctors weren't telling her anything and she couldn't sit there without her dad knowing, so she ran to her uncle's house hoping her dad was still there.

"Princess what's wrong as he noticed Angel running towards him.

"It's mom she's going to die and it's all my fault" Angel cried as she hugged him.

"Wow calm down and tell me what happened" Nathan asked as he held is crying daughter.

"I was horrible to her dad and what if she dies thinking I hated her" Angel cried.

"Angel what's happened" Nathan asked he was so confused.

"Mom got hit by a car, if I hadn't gone to see her she wouldn't be in the hospital" Angel cried.

"Angel this is not your fault, and your mom's going to be ok she's a fighter" Nathan cried the thought of Haley being hurt killed him now he'll never be able to take back the last words he ever said to her.

"Dad I don't want her to die I want to know her dad it wasn't her fault she left she did it for us" Angel cried.

"Angel what are you talking about" Nathan asked confused.

"Mom left for us Dan threatened her dad, he told her if she didn't leave he'd hurt us" Angel cried.

"Oh my god this is my fault she tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. I knew there was a reason she left because Haley loved you so much, it didn't make sense why she would leave. If Dan wasn't already dead I'd kill him for doing this to us" Nathan yelled he'd missed all this time because of that man he didn't think he could hate him anymore but he was wrong.

"Dad what if mom dies what are we going to do" Angel cried.

"Come on lets go to the hospital" Nathan said as they walked over to his car.

When they got to the hospital Haley was out of surgery now they just had to wait for the doctor to tell them whether she's ok or not.

"Mr Scott, I'm Dr Green, your wife's in a stable but critical condition, she has concussion three broken ribs, and a fractured leg. When your wife came in she was suffering from internal bleeding we managed to stop during the surgery. The next 24 hours are critical is there anyone you'd like us to contact" Dr Green asked.

"No thanks doctor is it ok if we see her" Nathan asked.

"Of course I'll just get everything prepared for you" Dr Green said as he walked away.

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I'm going to try and update sooner.**

**Chapter 8**

Nathan has been sat by Haley's bedside for the last couple of days just holding her hand his mom tried to get him to leave but he couldn't he didn't want Haley to wake up without him there. Thankfully his mom and Lucas were looking after Angel he hated not being there for his daughter right now he knew she blamed herself for Haley being in this situation but it wasn't her fault, if only he had let Haley explain what happened when she came back they wouldn't be going through this right now.

Nathan couldn't get out of his head the last things he said to his wife, he didn't mean it he was just hurting he didn't really want a divorce he never did even before he knew the reason Haley was the love of his life and he never wanted to lose her, she was his life and not having her these last fifteen years broke him but know that she was back he's never losing her again.

Nathan didn't know what he and Angel would do if she never wakes up he didn't think his heart could take that, he needs Haley like he needs air he couldn't believe he lasted this long without her in his life. But one thing he was grateful for he had a daily reminder of Haley in their daughter. He knows Angel needs Haley in her life, to know what it's like to have a mom if Haley doesn't wake up it's going to destroy them and he couldn't even think about what it would do to his daughter Angel doesn't have any memory's of her mother and she needs them.

"Hi dad is there any change" Angel asked as she came in the room and sat in the chair opposite her dad.

"Not yet princess the doctors keep telling me she'll wake up in her own time" Nathan said as he rubbed his eyes he didn't like his daughter seeing him cry.

"Dad I know now how you felt when I was in the hospital when I was a kid its pure torture not knowing what going to happen" Angel said she was only a kid and couldn't really remember much but seeing her mom like this these last couple of days really made her think of what her dad went through.

"Princess it was hell you were my baby and you were hurt and I couldn't do anything to take the pain away. I would have done anything to trade places with you then just like I would now with your mom. I would give my life for my family" Nathan said as he hugged his daughter he knew how much all this was hurting her.

"Nathan you need to go home and get some rest before you collapse and Angel has both her parents in the hospital" Karen said as she came in the room.

"I can't mom I have to be here when Haley wakes up she has to know I love her mom I can't lose her not again" Nathan cried he knew he needed rest too but he couldn't leave her and he won't.

"Nathan at least go home and shower and change your clothes if there's any change Angel and I will phone you" Karen said as she hugged her son it broke her heart to see the pain he was going through if Dan wasn't already dead she'd kill him for the hurt and pain he caused her family. She couldn't believe it when Nathan told her what Dan did to Haley all those years ago.

"Please Dad we'll be here if mom wakes up we'll phone you straight away" Angel said her Nan was right he dad needed to clean himself up.

"Ok, ok I'm going I'll be back in an hour" Nathan said as he left he hated leaving Haley but his mom was right he did need a shower.

"Nan do you think mom's going to wake up" Angel asked after Nathan had left she couldn't ask her dad she didn't want to make him more upset than he already was.

"Of course baby your mom is a fighter" Karen as she held her granddaughter.

"Nan you remember what mom was like can you tell me about her" Angel asked she never asked anyone that before she never really wanted to know about the woman who abandoned her when she was a baby but know she knew the reason why she wanted to know about her mom.

"Your mom was the sweetest smartest girl I ever met and you are so much like her in so many ways. When Haley and your uncle Lucas became friends when they were four your dad was smitten with Haley and he followed her around for weeks" Karen laughed at the memory she could remember the day Nathan told her he would marry Haley James one day and they were only ten.

"Nan how did they get together" Angel asked she knew little bits but she wanted to know the full story now.

"Your mom would sit by the River Court every day doing her homework or reading a book and everyday you dad would ask her out until one day your mom finally put him out of his misery and agreed to go out with him and they were inseparable from that first date" Karen smiled she knew her son was going to be ok now with Haley back in his life.

"Nan why did you let them marry so young" Angel asked not many parents would let their sixteen year olds get married.

"They loved each other and I knew they would be together forever. Nathan loved your mom more than anything in the world and I knew I couldn't stand in the way of that. If I had of said no we wouldn't have you and I would never change any of it and neither would your parents" Karen said she never questioned whether she was right to let them get married so young it's the way life was and everyone has to have their own journey good or bad.

"Nan do you think dad and mom will ever be together again" Angel asked she hoped they would she wanted both her parents to be there.

"I have no doubt they will, they love each other more than anything and they belong together and we can't let Dan win anymore they have to be together again you need to be a family you deserve to be a family.

After showering Nathan got ready to go back to the hospital his mom or Angel hadn't rang so he knew there wasn't any change he just wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible.

When Nathan arrived back at the hospital there still wasn't any change Haley still hadn't woken up he asked his mom to take Angel home it has been a long few days and his daughter needed a good night sleep she had school in the morning. Nathan promised he'd phone her if there was any change or if Haley woke up he knew Angel wanted to be here but she needed to rest too and she hasn't been doing that since the accident.

"Hi Hales" Nathan said as he took her hands in his. "I know I've said this a lot to you theses last couple of days but please wake up we need you with us, we've always needed you. If you can hear me please move your fingers so I know your still here with me. Please Hales I love you so much I can't lose you again please come back to me" he cried as he held her hand in his.

While watching Haley sleep for the last couple of hours Nathan finally fell asleep these last couple of days had completely wrecked him he hadn't felt like this since Angel was last in the hospital and that was a few years ago.

Haley had awoken a few minutes ago and she couldn't believe what she saw there was Nathan asleep holding her hand leaning over the side of the bed. She just laid there staring at him she thought about waking him but he look like he hadn't slept in days she wondered what he was doing here. Then she remembered the accident and Angel that's when she broke out of thought, where was Angel.

"Nathan" Haley whispered as she stroked his cheek it felt like such a long time ago being this close to him she never wanted to be away from him again.

"Huh oh Hales don't ever leave me again" Nathan cried as he wiped his eyes, at first he thought he was dreaming when he heard her voice if he was dreaming he never wanted to wake up because Haley was here she was finally back to him.

"Nathan where's Angel" Haley asked as he held her it had been so long since she was last in his arms she never wanted to let him go but she needed to know where Angel was.

"Angel's at my mom she's been so worried about you Hales we all have" Nathan cried as he held her.

"Nathan I'm so sorry for putting you though this" Haley cried she knew he must have been worried about her.

"Haley you have nothing to be sorry about Dan did this to us not you. Haley I'm so sorry for not letting you explain to me what really happened. If only I'd swallowed my pride and let you talk to me, you wouldn't be in hospital right now please forgive me Hales I can't live without you again" Nathan cried as he looked into her eyes for the first time in fifteen years.

"Now you listen to me Nathan Scott none of this is your fault, you did what you thought was right for you and our daughter and I would never blame you for putting your family first. Yes I came back to be with you and Angel I couldn't be without you both anymore but you didn't know why I left as far as you were concerned I'd abandoned you and our daughter, and in some way I did yes I was forced to leave over fear of Dan hurting either of you but if I'd only tried to find out about what happened with Dan sooner I could have been back with both of you years ago" Haley cried she wasted so many years away from her family and even though it wasn't her fault she still blamed herself for not telling Nathan what happened all those years ago with Dan.

"No Haley this wasn't your fault Angel told me what happened if Dan wasn't already dead I'd kill him for what he did to our family. Hales I know I told you the other day I wanted a divorce, I never meant it I could never divorce you not even after all these years of not being together your my wife and you always will be" Nathan cried as he held her it felt like such a long time since she was last in his arms.

"Nathan not a day went by when I didn't think about you and Angel, all I wanted all these years was to be with you and have a family like we always dreamed, we can still have that Nate, if you want to" Haley asked she really hoped they could be together again it's all she wants in the world but she'd understand if he said no.

"Of course that's what I want hales, your all I've ever wanted" Nathan said as he kissed her for the first time in fifteen years.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
